The Gay Vampire
by catnipp
Summary: [Tanz der Vampire] Story of Herbert and his father. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

The gay vampire  
Written by catnipp  
Inspired by Tanz Der Vampire/ Dance of the vampires

AN: I don't know how far this story will go but I'm mainly doing this for fun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The year was 1619 and the young Count had issues. Not him, but his son. He wouldn't marry a lovely young girl that the count himself chose for his 22 year old son. The girl was a 16 year old virgin… well that was until the count got upset because Herbert wouldn't sleep with her. She didn't refuse the count because he had a history of going on a "blood rampage" when he got upset. This time was different, he only wanted one girl.

"Herbert!" called Giovanni to his son who was bathing.

"Yes father?" Herbert asked as he walked out of the room wearing only a robe that was tied loosely around his waist.

Giovanni glanced at his son's nearly nakedness wanting to tell him to get actual clothing on but decided against it. "I want to talk to you about something, my boy," he started out saying.

"Go on," said Herbert. His father nodded and continued.

"Why exactly don't you want to be married?"

Herbert shrugged, "I never wanted to find a girl and marry her. A woman never really appealed to me."

Giovanni nodded, "What about a mistress?" He hoped that Herbert would say yes, he had the perfect girl all picked out. But he frowned when Herbert shook his head no.

"I don't want a woman… at all," The 22 year old paused for a moment to allow his father to take it all in before saying, "I'm homosexual."

Giovanni was shocked. Every one had to be heterosexual to be accepted here, his son being open about it made him easy target to be run out by the peasants living in the village. He sighed, "Herbert my boy, I must give you some thing to keep you safe. I will return with it." And with that Giovanni left Herbert in the hall.

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" thought Herbert many years after. His father did return with something… he returned with a vampire. He didn't want to know where his father got it from, all he knew was that the vampire was named Michael and was surprising attractive… and gay.

Michael was going to live in the castle for a few months to let Herbert warm up to him. When he did, he invited Michael into his room. That was when Herbert was changed.

Michael bit him with such a force that it pushed Herbert to the wall and made it crack. Then Michael bit his own lips causing them to bleed and kissed Herbert hard.

When the kiss ended, Herbert sunk to the floor and died happily.

The next evening Herbert stirred. He looked around, he was in his bedroom but instead of a bed he was lying on a coffin. "What on Earth?"


	2. Chapter 2

The next evening Herbert stirred. He looked around, he was in his bedroom but instead of a bed he was lying in a coffin. "What on Earth?" Herbert asked to himself as he opened his eyes. 

"Herbert, my boy! Enjoy your coffin? I do hope so, seeing as it is the best I could have made for my son," said his father.

"Does this mean I am dead?" asked Herbert, "Does it mean…. Oh lord, I am so thirsty" He had the feeling that he hadn't had anything to drink for days.

Giovanni smiled, never before had Herbert noticed his father's abnormally large and protruding canine teeth. "Yes Herbert, you are dead but yet you live. What you are feeling is what you will feel for the rest of eternity. A pain I realize but just think, all the men that will quench your thirst for both flesh and blood. That is why I have brought you him…" he pointed at the door and a handsome young man of around 18 walked into Herbert's bedroom.

"I will leave the two of you alone…" the count left the room, closing the door behind him.

The younger man was wearing just a pair of brown-black pants and a plain grey shirt. His hair was cut short and was a dark brown hue. The grey-green eyes were bright against his pale complexion.

"Who are you?" asked Herbert.

"Isaac Kameron. My family owns the inn in the village. I remember you staying a few nights." Isaac had a deep melodious voice that put Herbert into an almost trance like state.

"Oh yes… You are the one who walked in on me in bed twice, correct?" asked Herbert, he never knew that a person could look so edible… Just looking at Isaac made him hungry.

The Kameron boy nodded and blushed. "Yes, well I apologized 100 times. And again I say I am sorry."

Herbert grinned; Isaac seemed like a good boy. He wondered if Isaac knew why his father brought him here.

"Your father said I am to be your companion for a very long time… And I wish to be," said Isaac, almost like he knew what Herbert was thinking. "He said you are a vampire, as is he. Your father wants you to change me."

Herbert took a step closer to Isaac, "Do you want to be?"

Isaac nodded, "Very much." He took two steps closer.

The two kept advancing to each other until there was no space between them and they were touching. Herbert wrapped his arms around Isaac's torso and laid his head on the other man's neck… And bit.

Isaac opened his eyes extremely large and pulled Herbert's mouth closer to his neck moaning in antagonizing pleasure. Herbert sucked the blood out of Isaac's body but left some left so he wouldn't die on him, then he bit his own wrist.

"Drink it." Isaac grabbed Herbert's arm and sucked greedily on it, lapping up the hot red liquid. Moments later, Herbert got lightheaded and pushed Isaac off of him. "Your body will die in a few minutes, be aware," gasped Herbert. Isaac nodded; blood was dripping slowly out of his mouth as he did so.

"What do we do now…?"

And just at that moment, the count decided to stick his head in the door.

"I see you have gotten acquainted with one another. Good, good…" Giovanni nodded his head.

"Yes. Yes we have, father." Said Herbert. Isaac ran to Herbert's coffin and fell promptly into it.

"Very good, Herbert!" exclaimed Giovanni. "You will change so many humans… soon we will have an entire race of us!" He smiled and walked out of Herbert's room.

"An entire race of us? Oy vey."

* * *

150 years later… 

One vampire closed her eyes and saw… something. "I… Master, Herbert!"

The owners of the castle looked over and went to the vampire. "Yes?" asked Giovanni.

The she vampire told them what she saw. "In 1880 something, two people will come here, trying to kill all of us. But they will get sidetracked when a virgin of 18 on Halloween gets taken by the count two nights before her 18th birthday. The elder of the two will have a great respect for you after you show him your library, Giovanni. And Herbert the younger man will be in love with you but would not ever admit that you excite him."

Herbert smiled; he was getting bored with Isaac. He was a good friend of his but they hardly did anything except kiss and bite each other when they needed something to drink when they were just having an off day. Now he had something to look forward to, and a few more years will go by as fast as the years when he had a true beating heart and soul.


End file.
